497
In the second year following the death of King Uther, once the snows had melted two Saxon aethelings, Sir Cynric of Wessex and Sledd of Essex arrived in Salisbury to demand tribute. Before the two could make their case, the Archdruid Merlin appeared with the grimmest of tidings. Answering Merlin's call, Sir Bera, Sir Bersules, and Sir Reginald rode out to hunt down a Saxon party that Merlin seemed to find particularly worrisome. Their journey led them through Windsor Castle, where the castellan, though obviously displeased with the Saxons, refused to provide concrete aid due to Duke Ulfius' alliance with King Ælle. Despite this, he allowed the knights to spend the night at the castle and let them go with the understanding of their mission. The knights eventually hunted down the Saxon war party, freeing the slaves they had captured and, with the help of Merlin's magic, burned down their ships. The Saxons were led by Sir Bera's former owner, a great hulking beast of a Saxon wearing a walrus-skull helmet, and the lady knights fought him with fierce hatred, ultimately getting her revenge. In a joyous surprise, her husband, Agni, was also found amongst the slaves, and the couple were finally reunited after years apart. In Salisbury, the two aethelings' demands for tribute were denied and Prince Cynric's proposal of lending Salisbury knights for Wessex's war against the Isle of Wight in lieu of paying tribute was also turned down. This turned out to be a wise decision, as Salisbury was to be betrayed by one of their own. A messenger from Tintagel also stops at Sarum Castle to rest. He brings word that Idres, King of Cornwall and Brittany, is attacking Tintagel, and that he has been sent to seek Queen Ygraine to ask for instructions. She is at Amesbury, but as she has lost much of her actual power following Uther's death, she is powerless to help her people. Sir Lycus, mad with desire for Lady Jenna, kidnapped the young lady and fled with his supporters to Devizes, raising his banner in opposition to Countess Ellen, convinced that women should not rule in such times. The loyal knights of Salisbury, including Sir Reginald, Sir Hilfbert, and Sir Tyrone rallied behind their countess and led by Sir Elad rode out on a punitive expedition to bring the villainous Sir Lycus to justice. The expedition was ambushed one knight however, dealing Sir Elad a grievous wound. Despite this, the loyalist forces managed to force the traitors to withdraw, and laid siege to Devizes. During the assault, Sir Elad, leading the charge against the main gate, was slain by a hail of arrows and in the keep itself, Sir Lycus and his men bested the Salisbury knights, managing to secure his escape. A silver lining was that Lady Jenna was recovered safe and sound, but the villainous Sir Lycus is still free to plot his revenge. While Salisbury was mired in civil war, the Wessex army was refused tribute by the lord of the Isle of Wight, and as a result the Saxons invade. After a short conflict the castle is stormed, the nobles killed, and the island conquered. King Cerdic gives command of it to his son, Prince Cynric. In late summer, Tintagel surrenders and pays homage to King Idres. Duke Ulfius and his entourage also visit the Countess. The duke says that the King of Sussex is demanding further tribute; he also says to everyone who will listen that Ælle of Sussex is the strongest of the Saxon kings, and that Silchester has allied with him, but withheld vassalage. The Saxon kings, he notes further, are angry with each other, and there is likely to be trouble between them. He recommends that the countess ally with Ælle next year when the tribute comes due. The work on the wall around Sarum continued, thanks to the contributions of the brave knights of Salisbury. Thus impressed, Countess Ellen granted Sir Bera the manor of Durnford in perpetuity. During the winter, Countess Marianne of Rydychan arrived in Sarum, telling Lady Ellen that her lands had been usurped by traitorous knights, asking for her help in recovering them, promising alliance between a restored Rydychan and Salisbury if the usurpers were vanquished. Category:Years